Aftermath of the List
by Rosemarysgarden001
Summary: It was just supposed to be a piece of paper and a disease. It wasn't supposed to kill anybody, it wasn't supposed to have it's secrets revealed. It wasn't supposed to cause living hell for everybody involved and some people on the outside.
1. Chapter 1

Fan Fiction. Net story

Chapter Part One & Two: The Collision of Two Strangers

Lexi was going to a gathering, she wasn't even sure why. I mean you finally get your freedom after all this time and you end up going to a place full of food and people who expect you to eat it. Lexi rolled her eyes as she drove, carefully her eyes never leaving the road.

Lexi parked the car and sat there, and then she straightened out her skirt and played with it nervously. It was ever since she comes out of recovery, that she couldn't wear anything without looking fat. It was awful; they had taken her away and told her like all those times before that they were going to make her better.

But they didn't all they did was make her fat and miserable. The little voice in head kept repeating your disgusting, how you can look at yourself without seeing how much of a failure you are.

Lexi sat there took a deep breath and just decided to get it over with. She debated in her head when she could get rid of her dinner and what carbs she was going to avoid. She rang the doorbell and tall redheaded women in her mid thirties answered

Lexi said" You must be Lexi; my sister has told me all about you. she often said that her daughter was lucky to have you to help at her at all those pageants.

Lexi stared at the women and smiled politely at the women. She replied with "It's nice to meet you Maureen; I didn't do anything special, just helped when I was needed."

Maureen smiled and led her into the house; Lexi cringed at the smell of fried food, a carnal sin to consume. She sat down at a table, then looked at her blackberry and put in her brown leather Dior tote bag. She went up and got some food, so everyone would think she was better.

She settled on grabbing an assortment of vegetables, a few crackers and some sliced cheese. She sat staring at the plate; convincing herself it was going to makes her weight situation worse. It also was going to be easier to get rid of.

All of the sudden, she was emerged out of her thoughts, when a boy came up. This wasn't just any boy; it was known other than Nick Jonas. He sat down on the other chair and looked at her.

He looked at her and said "Hi I'm…"

He was cut off by Lexi saying "Nick Jonas, I know"

He stared at her and then with a smile said "Who might you be?"

She replied "Lexi Concorde"

He looked at her and said "Pleased to meet you"

She laughed and then stated "A polite boy, I like it"

He smirked and gloated "My mother taught me well"

Lexi tilted her head and then looked at him for a minute and said "You're seventeen"

He sighed and then said "You have pretty eyes"

Lexi laughed to herself, slightly smiling and replied "You're cocky"

He devilishly smiled and said "And you're beautiful, how long are we going to play this game?  
"

Lexi reflectively stared at him, played with a piece of her long blonde hair, and said "I haven't exactly thought of a time limit"

He looked and said" You always eat this healthy at parties?"

Lexi looked down, then up and decided on a good answer, then said" Yeah, I think that good health is very important."

Lexi stared at Nick with an impatient look in her eye waiting for him to go or do something. She needed to get rid of it and fast; she was on a time-limit. She had thirty minutes to be exact.

Nick looked at her and said "Something on your mind?"

Lexi responded "Nothing, I have to go make a phone call."

Nick looked as Lexi walked away and watched her tall long legs in that short little skirt walk away. It was killing him, the way the skirt tugged on her hips. Then there were her beautiful blue eyes and that killer rack she had. The thoughts swam through his head.

Lexi walked in the bathroom and locked it. She pulled her hair back and then pulled her finger down her throat gently, letting the vomit come slowly into the toilet. She stared it color coding it, making sure her stomach was empty. She flushed the toilet and straightened her skirt. She fluffed out her hair, brushed her teeth and popped a breath mint.

She sit back down and said" Sorry about that, but I have to get going, it was nice to meet you."

Nick looked and said "Wait do you want to go out on a date with me?"

Lexi bit her lip and looked shyly at him; she said unsurely "Sure that sounds great."

Nick eyed her and said" What happened to your cocky?"

Lexi stated "You're a cocky boy with cute curly hair".

Nick laughed and then took her phone, adding his number and email. She laughed at how efficiently he did it. He then handed her phone back to her and asked for her address.

She said" You don't have to pick me up, I can meet you there."

Nick got this look in his eye, and then said" Lexi, what do you think I am? I'm a gentlemen and plan on treating you like a lady."

Lexi couldn't help but blush when Nick said that. He continued on saying "I will pick you up at noon; I was thinking a lunch date. Quiet little place that I know of would be perfect."

Lexi said "Sounds like a plan". As she was leaving she cursed herself muttering Nick Jonas under her breath.

"What about me" said a voice from behind her? She looked and turned to see none other than the youngest Jonas brother herself.

"What do you need now?" Lexi said as he opened the front door for her.

"Just wanted to walk to your car is all" Nick said.

Lexi slightly smiled at the statement. For a moment they just walked beside each other. Lexi's blonde locks blowing outside due to the wind. Nick's curls catching the breeze. It was almost a perfect moment, as if they had a harmony or something.

They both looked at each other and stared for a moment. Lexi looked got near her car door and said "While this is goodbye".

She got into her car and just drove leaving Nick standing there more confused and enamored then he had ever been in his life.

'


	2. Chapter 2

Fan Fiction. Net story

'Chapter Two: A Perfect Night for a Moon Light Dance

Song: Animals by Neon Trees

Nick sat in his room playing his guitar slowly without a thought in his head. Due to the fact that every time he let himself think, he thought about beautiful mysterious Lexi Concorde. He put the guitar down and went downstairs to see his family, figuring he had ignored them enough.

Nick walked into the den, and saw his brothers sitting there. He sighed and sat down, running his hands through his curls.

Kevin looked at him and said" What's up?"

Nick responded with "I have a date tomorrow"

Kevin looked at him and raised his eyebrows and then said." That's your problem? While who is the date?"

Nick looked down at the ground and said" Just this girl…"

Kevin laughed and Joe smirked before asking "Is she hot?"

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Yeah she is, she got the most amazing body, it's so petit, yet it curves so exotically."

Joe said "What's her name, do I know her?"

Nick replied "Lexi Concorde, I don't think you do. I hardly know anything about her."

Kevin got a confused look on his face, and then said" How is that possible? If you had a conversation shouldn't you know something?"

At that moment Danielle walked in and said "What's going on?"

Kevin replied "Nick has a date"

Danielle smiled," I knew you would meet someone sooner or later, besides its time there was another girl around here."

Joe stated "Apparently she secretive don't get your hopes up"

Nick said "It's just a lunch date, nothing major, a lunch date she didn't want me to pick her up for…"

Kevin asked "What do you mean?"

Nick said "I asked for her address and she got all weird ...said she just get there herself. Then I told her I'm a gentlemen and plan on treating her like a lady."

Joe asked "What did she say?"

Nick responded with "She just blushed"

Danielle said "Aww that's cute, what does she look like?"

Nick described her as a tall blonde with long legs and curves to kill for. He described how her hair was perfectly straight and not a thing out of place about her appearance.

Nick then added "There something about her that just is odd, I can't figure it out, like she is this mystery I can't solve."

Kevin said "While maybe tomorrow will give you a clue."

At that moment Nick's mom came into this room and asked "What's this I hear about you having a date?"

Nick groaned" It just a girl…Mom."

Denise looked at her son and said "Nick, its never just a girl"

Joe then interjected with "She is not even famous, She just a normal girl."

Kevin rolled his eyes, before Frankie came running into the room, saying "If you ever bring her home, you better watch out…Nick.."

Danielle laughed and said "Got to love the Jonas charm"

Lexi parked her car in the driveway and stood there, took a deep breath and walked in.

Trent was sitting there with a chemistry book and looked up saying "How was the party?"

Lexi said "Fine, I met a guy"

Trent curiously said "Who?"

Lexi smirked and then repeated to herself that Nick is seventeen before telling Brother Trent that it was Nick Jonas.

Trent strangely looked at her and said "Seriously?"

Lexi smiled and then blurted out "yes!"

Lexi bit her lip and got a shy look on her face. Then she stated "He thinks I'm beautiful."

Trent looked down at his chemistry book, trying to focus on it not the impending threat that Nick Jonas was about to be to their world. Lexi didn't understand exactly what she was signing up for or she did and chose to ignore it. He thought to himself it wouldn't be the first time she chose to forget something.

Lexi said "Anyway I'm going upstairs, has Rose called?"

Trent said "You mean you didn't even tell her about your date yet?"

Lexi silently inside of her head, Rose was really into the Jonas Brothers. Rose even dragged Lexi to a concert once, but that hadn't ended up well. Let's leave it at there was security and possible threats of violence from another girl and Lexi isn't the kind of girl that backs down from a fight.

Lexi rolled her eyes and said "Did Rose call or what?"

Trent said "No she hasn't called"

Lexi eyes all of the sudden got a sad look in them and she got that look on her face that showed she was trying not to worry.

Lexi trudged up the stairs got up to her room, at the top floor of the house and plopped down on her bed. She smiled to herself and then looked in the mirror.

Lexi held gaze at the mirror for only a moment before the little voice got louder and louder in her head saying "You fat cow, you're disgusting and out of control, I thought you wanted to be thin. They ruined you at the clinic."

Lexi sighed and then poked and prodded at all the fat on her, she wished it would just go away. How can she date Nick Jonas looking like this?

Lexi sighed and went in her closet to figure out something to wear for tomorrow.

She decided on a blue miniskirt with a red hearts all over it, the blue tights, brown thigh high boots and a red v-neck silk tank top with a matching red sweater and then her tan jacket and scarf over it all.

She opened her jewelry box and picked out a pair of blue and red anchor earrings and decided to go to sleep early that night.


	3. Chapter Three : My Teenage Dream

Chapter Three Part One and Two: My Teenage Dream

Song: Fearless by Taylor Swift

Nick stood there nervously in his bedroom inspecting his appearance. He played with his curls, making sure they were perfectly tousled.

Lexi stood there with a hair straighter running it through her long blonde hair. She applied black eyeliner and sparkly dark blue eye shadow, fake eyelashes light pink blush and sparkly bubble gum pink lip-gloss.

Nick went downstairs to see if anyone was home that could give a second opinion on his outfit. He had chosen a black and blue striped button up with his dark denim jeans and black leather jacket.

Joe looked at Nick and said "Its fine, she just a girl, there is a whole entire of species of them, sure she could be the one. And you mess it up and never fulfill your fate, but hey."

Nick responded "That's really helpful. She's different and I want to know why."

Joe looked and said "You're a Jonas; you're going to be fine."

Nick sighed and picked up his keys, and drove to her house trying to calm his nerves.

Lexi paced around the living room in her Louis Vuitton boots; she pulled her skirt and played with her hair. She looked into the mirror for a moment and stared her cold cut blue eyes that showed only sadness and pain. You really only see this sadness if you look past all the glitz and glam.

All the sudden the door bell rang and Lexi ran to get it, before Trent opened the door. She opened it and looked down and said "Hi".

Nick smiled and took in her appearance, the first thing he noticed were the fake nails with their bold obnoxious design. He noticed they had changed since the last time he saw them. They had a Blue hearts on a red background. To be honest the nails slightly frightened him.

Lexi looked pleadingly at him with a look that spoke let's just leave now. But before that could happen Trent came up, Lexi groaned. Trent said" Buddy just beware I don't care how many fans come after me; I will kill you, if you hurt my little sister. Oh and by the way she wants to get married in a Vera Wang wedding dress."

Lexi sighed and said" Enough Trent, we are leaving now!" Oh the joy of having an older brother she muttered under her breath.

Lexi walked out and Nick closed the front door, leading her to his car. He opened the door on the passenger side for her and Lexi got in.

Lexi sat there she just looked at Nick as she sat down and watched him start the car. She noted the interior of the car and was reminded of what her mother said about boy's cars interiors. She had always said "Observe the interior of a boys car, it shows how they view life, whether they take it seriously or have any ambition. I'm telling you the nicer the interior, the better the future the boy has."

Lexi smirked a little and laughed to herself. Nick asked" What's so funny?"

Lexi responded with "Just thinking of something my mother once said"

Nick rolled his eyes and inquired "What was that?"

Lexi bit her lip shyly and said "What you can observe from the interior of a boys car."

Nick asked "What do you observe from mine?"

Lexi replied "If I get kidnapped, this is the car I want it to be in."

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Has anyone ever told you that you are strange?"

Lexi laughed and said "All the time, it's a common thing to hear, but then again I have never really made sense ever."

Nick stared at the road, while wondering what her last comment meant, could it be a clue?

Lexi started to twirl her hair and then asked "Where are we going?"

Nick laughed and said "It's a surprise."

Lexi groaned "I'm going to ask you something, are you a big fan of surprising girls?"

Nick smirked and then said "You could say that …"

Lexi leaned back into her seat and rolled her eyes. Nick then asked "You're not a big fan are you? But let me just say that makes it all the more fun."

They arrived at the small little café, Lexi looked at it stared philosophically at the scenery.

Nick said "You like it?"

Lexi responded with "It's beautiful, it reminds me of a Monet."

Nick relaxed a little and guided her into the café. She felt a strong tingling sensation every time he put his hand on her shoulder. It made her heartbeat, she remind herself that he was seventeen.

Nick smiled at the hostess and asked for a table in the back. Lexi couldn't help but giggle like a school girl. Nick watched the girl that seemed made of hard stone melt into soft putty clay.

Lexi tugged at her skirt and the said" Do you come here often?"

Nick replied with "From time to time"

They sat in their seats facing each other, Lexi smiled from behind her menu. She hoped she was hiding how uncomfortable this made her feel. It's as if he focusing all his attention on me she thought. She knew she was going to have to eat something or it would look suspicious. She searched her mind for a good excuse, but couldn't come up with one to use for this beautiful boy. She decided to just get a salad and then if she didn't get rid of it. She could burn it off pretty quickly.

Nick asked "What do you think you are going to get?

Lexi replied "The garden salad, you?"

Nick responded with "A roast beef sandwich, you don't need to get a salad, I mean if it's because you're nervous. I'm kind of got money."

Lexi laughed and then said "No its ok, I just feel like a garden salad."

The server came up and asked for the orders. Nick ordered his roast beef sandwich and a strawberry smoothie. Lexi got a garden salad and diet coke."

The waitress took the menus and the pair was left sitting there.

Nick said "So what do you do?"

Lexi replied "I'm a college student, a sorority sister and cheerleader. I have dreams like everyone else."

Nick looked at her and then said" How long have you been a cheerleader?"

Lexi answered "Since middle school."

She looked nervously at him, hoping he wouldn't remember her from that concert as the girl that almost got in a fight and as a consolation prize met them. She had also managed to insult Kevin's hair as well.

Lexi added" I have always had a dream to be a Dallas Cowboy cheerleader. But what about you Nick Jonas, what do you do?"

Nick laughed "I think you know this but case you don't, my brothers and I are in a band, I also have a side project, Nick Jonas and the Administration. I just got back from the Administration tour."

Lexi half-smiled" I might know of that, State of Emergency has a good beat."

Nick said" You an Administration fan?"

Lexi considered this for a minute and said "I have heard some of it." This was a lie, Lexi had through recovery at the clinic because of that album. She listened to it so much, that she lost count of how many times. But somehow saying the whole truth felt too personal.

Nick smiled" Glad you like it, you look stunning in blue, and it's my favorite color."

Lexi blushed "Oh now is it, Mr. I sound cheesy right now?

Nick smirked "You know you like it; I can tell by the way you look at me."

Lexi said "Sure" and rolled her eyes

Nick smiled and said "It's true you get a moony look in your eyes when you look at me. And you look down all shyly, once I notice.

Lexi blushed and stared at the table, wishing her heart would stop pounding.

At that moment the food arrived and was placed before them. Lexi stared at her plate nervously, while Nick just dug into his.

Lexi cut her food into approximately hundred pieces and chewed each bite thirty times.

Nick just stared at her not sure what to think of her eating habits, but decided that she was probably just nervous.

Lexi said" How the sandwich?"

Nick said "Good, How's the salad, you like it?"

Lexi smiled and said "It's lovely, that's why I am savoring each bite, remembering the burst of flavor that comes to my tongue."

Nick said" I really like you, you know for going out one time."

Lexi giggled and responded "Me too"

Nick said" You blue eyes are so reflective, it's like they tell a story."

Lexi smiled, and said "You going to whisper sweet nothings in my ear too?"

Nick grinned and said "If you want me to, I will."

Lexi rolled her eyes "You are quite the charmer Jonas"

Nick smirked and said "Is it working yet?"

Lexi blushed and looked down before shyly stating "Maybe, Maybe not."

Nick rolled his eyes and said "Admit it I'm your earth and heavens."

Lexi responded with "You're a cocky guy, Nick Jonas. Sure I could see why. But let me say this

I'm a tough girl and it takes a little more than charm to get me."

Nick eyed her and replied "You're a lot softer than you think if you really look up close."

Lexi excused herself and went to the restroom, she examined the restroom noticed it was a single one. She locked the door, stood there for a minute and looked at her reflection in the mirror; she took her contacts out and stared her green eyes. She hoped they would be warmer looking than the blue, but instead they were just as sad. She put on a new set of contacts and smiled.

Next she walked towards the toilet and repeated the process, stuck her fingers down her throat again. She smiled when she was done and then she brushed her teeth as usual. She hummed Barbara Streisand tunes to herself and fixed lip-gloss.

Lexi walked out to find Nick paying the bill; He hadn't even waited for her to have the conversation. She noticed him put down a hefty tip. Nick turned to her and said" I took care of it, you ready to go?"

Lexi nodded and said "Yes"

She went to get her coat and Nick grabbed it, helping her put it on." She smiled at his manners and thought to herself, how in the world is he just seventeen?

They walked back to the car Nick not missing a door to open or close. Once they were seated back in the car, Lexi asked "What kind of music do you keep in your car?"

Nick said "Just a collection of CD's over there."

Lexi found them and put one in not letting Nick know which one she chose. She put in a classic rock mix and began to hum along to it. Her body tension disappeared and she began to loosen up and began to sing a Johnny Cash song.

She sang "I keep my eyes wide open all the time..."

Nick laughed and thought this has to be the cutest thing he ever saw, the way she sounded almost was angelic, but he couldn't quite tell why.

Lexi smiled and said "Fates a curious thing isn't it?"

Nick thought about it and said "I suppose so, it brought me and you together, so I have to think it does something right."

Lexi inquired "Are you always this committed to people when you meet them?"

Nick replied with "My heart is at least "and with that he pulled into her driveway.

He got out of the car and got her door; she smiled and then looked down. She knew what was coming next; her heart began to speed up. She looked at him; she didn't understand why she was like this. But apparently Nick didn't want to reflect because he pulled a hair away from face and went in, touching her lips gently at first ,but intensifying the the kiss.

Lexi's body began to get that tingling sensation again, it felt amazing and perfect. She also noticed that it had a touch of gentleness. He pulled back and she smiled, trying unsuccessfully not to blush.

Lexi said "I really did have a good time for someone I have only gone out with once...you know."

Nick laughed and said" All call you about going out real soon, in fact I don't know long I can wait."

Lexi smiled and said "It's a done deal and walked inside her house.


End file.
